It Takes Two To Tango
by Crazy GleekPotterhead
Summary: Kurt's dance partner gets sick and asks Blaine to step in. Klaine Tango. Oneshot only.


It Takes Two To Tango

_A/N: I was just browsing fanfiction (as one does on a Saturday afternoon) while watching The Cheetah Girls 2 (no judgement!) and when the tango scene came on I just thought 'ohmygosh how awesome would a klaine tango fic be' so I looked it up and there weren't really any so I managed to write one myself. I'm not sure how happy I am with how this turned out but, eh. And its actually quite short._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine, or the song Dance With Me, though I must have listened to it about 100 times while writing this._

_FYI: I am actually not sure if some of these moves are possible, but most are, because the only tango knowledge I have is what I have seen on Strictly Come Dancing._

_BTW: This is only a light T, no making out or anything because I can't write that (wipes tear)_

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were mindlessly doing homework, Blaine doing Calculus, and Kurt doing French. Neither was particularly worried about their homework subject as they both had straight A's in those particular classes.

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, giggling inwardly at how furrowed Blaine's brow was.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt said, sitting up from his work, folding his arms over his book.

Blaine looked up, raising an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Technically you just did, but go ahead, ask another."

Now it was Kurt's turn to raise an eyebrow, playfully pushing Blaine slightly. "You know what I meant."

"I'm sorry if I'm extremely literal, it's the way my mind works." Blaine justified.

"You are so annoying." Kurt replied. "But anyway, my question. I was wondering if you would like to come to my dance class with me this weekend. They wouldn't normally allow it, but my usual partner has come down with a bad case of mono and won't be back until the week after next, so they said I could bring a replacement."

"Sure I would love to come.I haven't really done tango before, but I'm sure I can catch up." Blaine reassured.

"Well, it is a little outside of the Warblers normal 'side step-side step-shuffle-and repeat' box, but I'm sure you won't look _to_ silly." Kurt replied teasingly.

Kurt looked down at his watch, before hurriedly packing up his things, realising if he wanted to make his curfew he needed to leave.

"I hate to leave but I'll pick you up tomorrow at 1:30, okay?" Kurt said, before giving Blaine a quick kiss and dashing out the door.

* * *

"Blaine, I know you haven't really done this before but, could you lead? I just like following because they are usually the ones that get to add embellishments to the dance." Kurt asked while they stretched.

"Okay, sure." Blaine agreed. "From what I've seen following actually looks harder."

"Alright dancers, let's get started." shouted the instructor.

Blaine and Kurt walked over to a spacious corner, before Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and placed his other on Kurt's hip.

The intro of the music began to play as Blaine readied himself. Contrary to Kurt's beliefs Blaine did in fact have slight tango dancing experince. He had done tango before in middle school, until his father thought it was "too gay" and stopped him from going. He had tried to practice in his room but as schoolwork began to pile up he hadn't had the time or energy to do it anymore.

Kurt pulled Blaine out of his thoughts as he pressed Blaine flush against him, remembering what his dance teacher had told him once.

_'The tango is a sensual dance, it conveys love like no other while still being classy. The key to the tango is being close to your partner. So close that, a piece of paper shouldn't be able to fall between.'_

The beat and the lyrics kicked in and everyone started dancing. While most of the other partners had started with intricate moves, Kurt was keeping it simple for Blaine.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
Step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold_

They started by moving around in a box-like formation, Kurt adding little steps here and there. Blaine quite quickly got into it and so, when Kurt was least expecting it, he hoisted him up and down in a turn, before falling back into their previous steps.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kurt asked, surprise evident on his face, but his feet never missing a step.

"I do have some dancing experience prior to the Warblers you know." Blaine said, smirking a little.

"Well then I guess we can make things a little harder." Kurt said, a devious smile on his face, moves choreographing in his head already.

_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

Blaine hoisted Kurt up again, this time letting him rest on his shoulder for a bit, planning to let him down again, before Kurt lent backwards, flipping off Blaine's shoulders and onto the ground, turning to face a very astounded Blaine. Kurt simply shrugged, before whispering delicately in Blaine's ear. "It takes two to tango babe." Blaine pulled back, his breathing slightly heavier, before Kurt guided Blaine until they were chest to chest again.

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it stop,  
No_

They danced around each other, the room soon becoming seemingly empty to everyone but them. Everything Blaine felt had been magnified intensely. Everything affected him more now. The soft feel of Kurt's hip underneath his thin shirt where Blaine's thumb was caressing it. The ever-so-gentle glides of Kurt's fingertips across his skin, every passing brush feeling electrifying. The want, the _need, _ to tell Kurt that actually a brush of the fingertips is _fucking sexy_. The sight of Kurt, all sweaty and loose and _undone_, making the room feel even hotter, and he is wondering _why the hell have I not done this with Kurt before_, making a mental note to ask Kurt if he can sign up, but then he gets distracted as Kurt's fingernails graze of his chest through his t-shirt.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente _

Kurt raised his right leg up to Blaine's hip, wrapping it around his waist, turning so his back was against Blaine's chest. Blaine, catching on to a classic tango move, began to move in a circle around him, leaving Kurt's one leg to anchor him to the spot. Kurt loved the look on Blaine's face, obviously showing how in awe he was of Kurt's flexibility.

_Looks as if all those hours of cheerleading paid off, _Kurt thought happily to himself.

Deciding to impress Blaine a bit more, he picked up his leg on the floor, pointing it straight up for a bit, before letting it join his other leg, then jumping off Blaine gracefully. Trying not to stare, Blaine led Kurt into the line all the other dancers had formed, the whole class knowing the next dance part. Luckily, Blaine had seen this formation before, and so knew what to do. Kurt and Blaine were pressed against each other, but they were faced forward hands outstreched.

_Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me_  
_Podemos bailar eternamente_

The whole class stepped forward in formation, Kurt kicking his leg up the first step, before they all bent down on the second. They quickly stepped backwards, the class ending up in a diagonal line, Kurt's hair sticking to his forehead in such a way that Blaine found incredibly sexy.

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night_

The music slowed, and everyone changed tones from fast, precision moves, to slow floating movements. Kurt rolled his body slowly away from Blaine and back, Blaine making an attempt to copy, before twirling Kurt swiftly a few times, there faces ending up a few mere inches from each other. Feeling Kurt's breath on his lips and knowing if they kissed that would be the end, he moved backwards, before spinning Kurt again and dipping him towards the floor.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente _

Kurt pulled himself and Blaine up, turning the tables and dipping Blaine, stealing a quick kiss because he couldn't resist anymore. After spinning himself, Kurt dropped to the floor, one leg outstretched behind him, running his hands over Blaine's chest, his fingers slipping his fingers briefly under Blaine's shirt as he came back up. He felt Blaine gasp a little, and smiled.

_Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

The music began to fade out and everyone assumed their final positions, Kurt choosing to lean against Blaine's leg as he bent it.

The instructor clapped and dismissed everyone. Kurt went straight to his bag, bringing Blaine's over to him. He wiped his forehead with a towel, and took a long drink of water.

"So, what did you think?" Kurt asked, panting a bit.

"Honestly?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "It was the most sexy I ever seen you, you have no idea how hard it was to keep dancing."

"Really?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "I mean, I know you like how flexible I am, but seriously? I'm just getting all sweaty and gross."

"One man's sweaty and gross is another man's hot and sexy." Blaine explained.

Kurt laughed slightly, before bringing his lips to Blaine's ear, "Who knew the tango could be an aphrodisiac?" before walking away, swinging his hips more than usual.

"Does this mean I can come back next week?" Blaine shouted.

Kurt just laughed.

* * *

_Btw: Podemos bailar eternamente means 'we can dance forever' in Spanish. Or so my good friend google translate tells me._


End file.
